Lagoon
by Angel1178
Summary: While on a senior class trip two students get stranded on a deserted island and must rely on each other to survive.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Ok so to those of you who read my other Gilmore fic, Twist of Fate, I promise I am still working on it but this idea popped into my head and hasn't left me alone. I got the idea for this story watching the movie Blue Lagoon: The Awakening on Life Time. I took some scenes from the movie but wrote them my own way. I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. Hope you all enjoy!

**Prologue**

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Rory Gilmore groaned as her alarm clock beeped obnoxiously in her ear. It was time for another day. She sat up switched off the alarm and got out of bed making it quickly before heading for her dresser. She grabbed her clothes for the day before heading toward the bathroom. She took a shower, blow dried her hair straight and pulled it up in a ponytail before doing her makeup with a touch of blush and some lip-gloss before pulling on her uniform. One reason did love going to private school, she didn't have to worry about what to wear every day. She walked out of the bathroom and headed into the living room.

"Mom it's almost seven!" She called up stairs before heading into the kitchen; coffee was already brewing in the pot, as always. She grabbed pop tarts from the cabinet and took them over to the toaster as her mom came in.

Lorelai was dressed in a black pencil skirt that hit at the knee, a blue blouse and her blazer hung on the kitchen chair. Her hair was curled and let down for a more casual feel.

"Wow, you're dressed nice today," She said. It was nothing new, her mom always dressed well for work but it seemed extra nice today with her pearl earrings and necklace and nice Prada pumps that cost her month salary.

"Big wig is coming in to look at the Inn for a wedding this summer; if we land the deal it would be huge," Lorelai said brightly while she poured two to-go cups of coffee.

"Nice, make sure you have them try some of Sookie's cake, they'll be eating out of your hand," Rory said with a smile.

"Already working on it," Lorelai returned as she handed Rory one of the coffees and Rory exchanged her a pop tart and they headed out. They got into Lorelai's jeep and headed into town, she dropped Rory at the bus stop. "Have a good day, learn stuff," she said brightly and Rory smiled.

"I will, good luck getting the wedding," she said.

"Thanks babe," Lorelai said before pulling away.

"Mr. Huntzberger, it's time to get up," Logan groaned as he heard a screech and light shone brightly into his eyes, the maid had opened the blinds. He grabbed the pillow beside him covered his head with it. "You're going to be late and you know how your father would feel about that," She chided while pulling on the sheets and he sat up in annoyance glared at Silvia. She was in her late fifties, slightly rounder build, Hispanic descent her black hair tied in a bun and her brown eyes did not falter at his glare. "Now young man you know that look doesn't work on me, get up, breakfast in ten," she said before leaving the room and Logan chuckled a bit, Silvia was one of few staff members at the house who was unafraid of him. The other maids, cooks and butlers shuffled around the family quietly as possible, not speaking unless spoken to and pretty much disappearing into the background and if one slipped up they were fired. The only house Logan knew off with a higher turnover rate of staffers was the Gilmores. Silvia had been the longest to stay with the Huntzberger's starting out as Logan's nanny when he was five, after numerous others had either quit or been fired, she was strong willed, stubborn and made sure the job got done right. His parents called her a godsend because Logan listened to her and was fairly well behaved when she was around and took it upon herself to give all new employees the lay of the land so that the Huntzbergers themselves didn't have to bother, so even after Logan had been sent off to boarding school at the age of ten they'd kept her around and she practically ran the house.

Now Logan was back living at the family compound in Hartford for his senior year at Chilton Prep rather than another boarding school. After his and his friends last stunt of sinking the head masters car in a lake only two weeks into the school year his father had ordered him home. He guesses Mitchum felt he could control Logan's antics better if he were under his roof. Logan had a strict curfew; every charge to his black card was monitored and under no uncertain terms he was to go to class, do his work, pass his tests and graduate in May and go to Yale. Logan of course wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible, he wanted to be at college next year so he did go to school and _tried _to stay out of trouble.

He got up and showered and dressed into his uniform, light khakis, light blue dress shirt, navy blue blazer and tie. He styled his hair a bit messily before heading down stairs for breakfast. It was no surprise to him that he found the dining room empty. His father was already at work, he'd guess his mother is out doing whatever it is she does and his older sister Honor is a sophomore at Berkley and only home on Holiday's. He ate his breakfast quickly before heading out to school.

Rory smiled as she sat down at the lunch table next to Paris, Madeline and Louise sat across from them, counting out the number of chips they were allowed to eat. Rory doesn't know why they worried they were both stick thin; there wasn't an ounce of fat on either girl. She guesses she's lucky though because she has her mother's genes that allowed her to eat mountains of junk and never gain weight; they called it the Lorelai paradox. Though she still doubts that the two needed to be counting potato chips. Paris started talking to them about the next issue of their school paper The Franklin, in which Paris was the editor and they were all staff members.

Rory felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up, catching a set of brown eyes across the cafeteria, and couldn't help it she smiled but then the eyes looked away. Rory however did not. The brown eyes belonged to one Logan Huntzberger, the senior class resident bad boy. With his dirty blond hair cut short and fashioned messily, striking facial features, including his whiskey brown eyes and killer dimples, muscular build, nonchalant laid back attitude toward most anything and of course a trust fund that rivaled that of royalty he had all the girls in school swooning for him the second he walked in to Chilton in September. He'd transferred after supposedly being kicked out of every boarding school in Europe and some in the states, the stories of which made him a legend. All the girls wanted to date him and all the guys wanted to be him, or at least be near him perhaps hoping they'd become part of the legend she'd guess. He however seemed to not give a damn about any of it. Sure he kept a string of girls, as Louise had told her there was a line to get to him, hung out with a couple other popular guys from their class and attended parties but usually he looked pretty bored with it all.

She doesn't know why she cares, or why she sometimes catches herself looking at him for no reason. Sure she didn't have a boyfriend and she could look at any guy she wanted. However it wasn't like a girl like her would have a chance in hell with Logan, nor did she really want one. She was not interest in being a notch on a bed post. Yet sometimes she just couldn't help but look and wonder what was going on in his head.

"Earth to Gilmore, are you listening to me?" Paris asked aggravated, Rory sighed and looked over at her friend, if you could really call Paris that.

"Sorry," she said simply.

"What are you looking at?" Louise asked turning to see what Rory had been staring at. "Oh I see," she said wickedly turning back to Rory.

"You see nothing, I just zoned out that's all," she said.

"You don't zone out, Huntz caught your eye huh? I definitely approve," Maddy said both her and Louise smirking.

"Please, Rory is not that stupid, she's a girlfriend girl, he's a playboy, they don't mix," Paris stated.

"Exactly, I wouldn't go there," Rory agreed with a nod.

"Oh I would, he's so hot," Louise returned, Rory rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what were we talking about?" she asked.

"Humanity Trip meeting this afternoon, four o'clock," Paris said as an order rather than a statement Rory nodded.

"I know," she assured. Every year Chilton arranged a Project for Humanity trip with a group of volunteers from their senior class who would vote on a location where there was help needed building things like homes, schools etc. The trip would be during their Spring break so they didn't miss any classes and got extra credit for the trip. This year they were going to the Republic of Trinidad where they'd be helping build a school. Rory volunteered because she thought it would be a great and rewarding experience. Paris was going mostly for extra credit and it would look good on her transcripts, even though they'd already gone through the whole University application thing in October and now it was a waiting game for their acceptance letters. Louise and Madeline she is pretty sure are only going for two reasons: the sun and Paris made them.

"I'm going to the library, see you guys later," she said standing up picking up her empty tray.

"Bye," The girls chorused and she tossed out her tray before walking out of the cafeteria, passing Logan's table she noticed several guys staring but ignored it, however to her surprise Logan caught her eye and smirked at her before looking away and it sent a tingling feeling through her but she shook it off, she could _not _go there.

Logan sighed as he sat down at the lunch table, he was not particularly interest in eating, nor socializing that was sometimes forced at Chilton even during menial times like lunch hour. Headmaster Charleston had even called him into his office and expressed his disinterest in Logan's lack of socializing, brought on by the fact Logan usually chose to eat lunch out, though it wasn't technically allowed. It mostly went in one ear and out the other. However to appease him, and as not to get his father involved, Logan started eating lunch in the cafeteria with a group of guys from his Lit class. They were decent enough guys, shared the same love of tall hot women and fast cars, and that was plenty of common interests and didn't care to explore the friendship further than just eating lunch and sometimes hanging at parties. He was being social like he was taught, nothing more. As his 'friends' started talking about their latest conquest Logan's eyes started roaming around the room and caught sight of her and he couldn't help smiling a bit.

Rory Gilmore caught his attention often, but he didn't know why since she was not really his type. Don't get the wrong idea, she was beautiful, long sleek coffee brown hair, piercing blue eyes, flawless china doll complexion, stick figure build with curves in all the right places and legs a mile long. However she was smart, he'd listened enough to rumors around the halls to know that she was in the top five percent of their class, student body vice-president, on the staff at The Franklin and also dubbed the senior classes Mary. She read a lot; he'd catch her standing in the halls between classes just reading while her friends talked around her, she never looked up when people walked or bumped past her, she had amazing concentration for sure. She was a great writer, he'd read her articles. She didn't appear to have a boyfriend, though from what he heard she had at one point dated some guy who went to a small public high school outside Hartford, in the same community she grew up/lived in. However rumor had it they'd broken up. So really she should be fair game but she was quiet obviously a commitment kind of girl and he was definitely not that kind of guy. However sometimes he couldn't help but stare at her, she had that sort of girl next door way about her that he's sure drew a lot of men in. She looked up obviously somehow realizing she was being watched his deep sapphire blue eyes caught his and she smiled.

"Don't even think about it Huntz," he heard and looked over at Austin who sat at the table beside him.

"About what?" he asked right back.

"Rory, she's not that kind of girl, Tristan went after her for over a year, nothing," Austin stated, Logan scoffed at that, he knew Tristan Dugray all too well, they grew up together until Logan went to boarding school and even then they caught up on breaks and such, at the boring Hartford functions. They were frenemies, they got along for the most part but they also bashed heads on a few things; girls being one of them. It wasn't all that uncommon for them to go after the same girl. It was why it was no surprise to him that Rory had caught Tristan's eye or why he'd called her Mary. Of course he wouldn't get anywhere with her after that.

"_If _I wanted to, I could get her, I don't want to because I am not interested in what she would want. Why go for all that drama when there's no need for it?" He returned.

"Smart man," Alex, another guy at the table, stated.

"Doesn't mean she's not nice to look at," Logan returned.

"That she is," Austin said looking toward Rory who was now leaving the cafeteria, Logan caught her eye and smirked at her, she looked away but he saw her blush and chuckled to himself. Oh yeah if he wanted to it'd be easy, but he wouldn't, he was a much bigger gentleman than that and he knew not to chase something you weren't prepared to deal with once you caught it.

**An2: **Please let me know what you all think!


	2. It Begins

**Chapter Two: **_It begins_

Rory sighed as she finished checking her bag for everything she'd need on her Trip. It was early Saturday morning and they needed to head to the airport soon for her to leave on the trip.

"Ok so you've got your sunblock, insect repellent, all your toiletries right?" Lorelai asked walking in.

"Yes I've got everything, I went over the school's and my check lists three times since last night," Rory assured her mom who had asked the same question at least five times.

"What about your camera?" Lorelai asked.

"Got my camera with extra batteries and memory card," she stated.

"Cellphone and charger?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes mom, I've got it all," Rory assured again.

"ID, passport?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes _mother_," Rory assured now getting a little annoyed and knows her mom will get the point because she hated being called mother.

"Ok, I just want to be sure. You know I think this is a great thing you're doing, going on this trip," She said, Rory smiled.

"Thanks, and I'll miss you," she stated knowing her mom was missing her already and Lorelai smiled back happily.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course and you can call whenever you want but remember it's just a week, I'll be back before you know it, it's not like when I was gone for six weeks in DC," Rory stated.

"I know but you'll be so much further away, you'll be in a different country, and I'm just worried like most mothers would be," Lorelai reasoned with her and Rory nodded in understanding.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going alone. We're staying in a nice hotel and I'm rooming with Paris, not a whole lot can happen with Paris around," Rory assured zipping up her bag and picking it and her large purse/carry on.

"Right, good point," Lorelai agreed. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Rory confirmed and they left.

Logan was annoyed as he walked into his family kitchen with his father trailing behind him. It was bad enough his father was making him go on this trip and that they had to be at the airport at six am, but now his father was following him around as if Logan would get ready faster that way. "You're going to be late," Mitchum stated.

"Good then maybe they'll leave without me," he returned while grabbing a travel mug and filling it with coffee.

"Don't start Logan; do you know what I had to do to get you on this trip?" Mitchum asked with rhetorical anger.

"I don't want to go!" Logan returned, the last thing Logan wanted to do was go on a volunteer trip to build a school, he wasn't really a building together kind of guy.

"You have to go, it's the only way you'll have enough credits to graduate," Mitchum returned, Logan sighed. "Besides that, you've spent your whole life sitting on your ass or partying, maybe it's time you did something for someone else," He added and Logan scoffed.

"Oh like you do," Logan returned turning to glare at his father.

"I work hard every day Logan and I donate my time, energy and hard earned money to a lot of organizations, including this trip. Now get your ass in the car, I'll drive you myself that way I'll actually know you're on the plane," Mitchum stated, Logan sighed and followed his father out of the kitchen. His mother stood in the entryway waiting.

"Good bye dear, have a good time, we'll see you next weekend," she said brightly, obviously she'd had her morning happy pill.

"Bye mom, I'll call you and check in," he said, despite her not showing it much he knows his mother does worry about him.

"Good," she said with a smile and Logan left, no hugs exchanged because they didn't do that, it wasn't proper. Silvia stood at the car while their driver loaded Logan's bags into the trunk.

"Have a good time, take lots of pictures," she stated.

"I will," he assured giving her a hug, which was not unusual, she hugged him since he was a child; she was the only adult who did.

"I will, see you next week," he returned before getting in the car and his father followed.

"So you've got everything?" Lorelai asked as they stood with the others waiting at the check in gate for the plane.

"Yes mom," Rory assured. "I will see you in eight days," she said hugging her.

"Alright sweetie, be safe, I love you," Lorelai said hugging her back.

"I will, I love you too," Rory stated before pulling away and bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," she said turning to see Logan.

"It's ok Ace," he said with a smirk, that threw her, it was the first time he'd said a _word _to her, and he called her Ace, what was that? He didn't say anything else, just kept on walking.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked and she turned back to her mom to see her smiling mischievously.

"His name is Logan Huntzberger, he transferred to Chilton in September," Rory said with a shrug.

"And why have you never mentioned this Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know him; those are the first words he's ever said to me. We know his parents though," she answered.

"We do?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger," Rory answered.

"No," Lorelai said shaking her head.

"They're friends with Grandma and Grandpa, they've been going to their Christmas parties as long as I can remember," Rory explained.

"No," Lorelai added.

"Mr. Huntzberger owns newspapers, he and Grandpa talked a lot about how the news world is changing so much," Rory said, Lorelai shook her head.

"Grandma and Mrs. Huntzberger are both on the Hospital Board," Rory stated.

"Oh…no," Lorelai returned, Rory sighed exasperated, it was no use all the Hartford Socialite's blended together at a certain point so she wasn't surprised her mom wasn't able to remember just a single couple.

"Whatever, doesn't matter, Logan is their son. He used to go to boarding school but I guess he got kicked out or something. Anyways doesn't matter, I don't know him and don't really care to. Let's just say Paris refers to him as the second coming of Tristan Dugray," Rory stated, Lorelai nodded.

Lorelai knew her daughter all too well. If it really wasn't that big of a deal Rory would brush it off, she wouldn't keep beating the fact it was nothing into the ground. Plus she had seen the two lock eyes and they both smiled during the small encounter moments ago. There was definitely something there, even if Rory was dead set against admitting it.

"Huh well at least I'd have pretty grandchildren," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Mother! What did I just say?" Rory asked.

"Rory come on, I'm not blind, I saw the way you looked at each other just now," Lorelai stated.

"There was no look," Rory returned stubbornly, she did not have a thing for Logan, she didn't even know him, how could she have a thing for him?

"Fine, have it your way," Lorelai placated her and Rory sighed knowing she was doing exactly that and didn't really believe her.

"Now boarding passengers for flight 230 to Port-of Spain," A voice stated over the intercom.

"That's me, I love you," Rory said hugging her mom one more time.

"I love you too, have a good time, call me when you land," Lorelai stated.

"I will," Rory assured and grabbed her carry on and headed toward the gate.

"So how are things going out there?" Lorelai asked through the phone as Rory sat on the couch in her and Paris' room Tuesday night. They'd been working on the school the last three days and it was going well. Rory, Paris, Madeline and Louise's past working on rebuilding together gave them a leg up on the other volunteers and it was coming together quickly. To Rory's surprise she'd noticed Logan wasn't exactly inept in building, he was surprisingly knowledgeable over structural integrity and had been a great help. When she had stared at him dumbfounded the day before he had just smirked at her and said 'I'm not just good looks,' and walked away. She'd been very embarrassed and avoided him since, however it was a small area they were allowed in and seeing him was inevitable and she had caught him looking at her a handful of times but no words had been exchanged again.

"Things are good, we should be working on the roof tomorrow, then we can finish the interior," Rory answered.

"That's good, and how's Logan?" Lorelai asked, obvious mischief in her voice.

"I assume he's fine," Rory answered easily just as the door to their room opened and Louise and Madeline came in, dressed in a way that led Rory to believe they weren't getting ready for bed.

"Where's Paris?" Louise asked.

"Mom one sec," She said holding the phone to her shoulder. "Bathroom, what's going on?" Rory answered.

"Tell your mom you'll call her back later," Madeline said while Louise went to get Paris, Rory sighed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey mom, Madeline and Louise are here, we're going to hang out so I'll call you later ok?" she asked.

"Alright sweets, just call me tomorrow, love you," Lorelai stated.

"I will, love you too, bye," Rory said and hung up as Paris exited the bathroom dressed in her robe, hair up in a towel.

"What?" She asked.

"Ok so we were down stairs and we just happened to be talking to this other volunteer whose a local and he's having a big party on his boat tonight and we're going," Louise stated, of course Louise would find out about a party going on there, she had a talent for that.

"We're not supposed to leave the hotel," Rory argued.

"Come on, it'll be so much fun and we'll be back in a few hours, like midnight," Madeline pleaded.

"Two at the latest," Louise added.

"A bunch of other kids are going, the boat leaves in forty minutes," Madeline said, Rory looked at Paris for help but to her surprise Paris shrugged.

"Charleston is always telling us to be more social," she said and Rory sighed, her one defense against this plan gone.

"Fine," She said getting up and the girls cheered and somehow Rory knows it's going to be a long night.

Half an hour later the girls headed down the dock dressed for the party. There was a slight breeze coming off the ocean so Rory wore jeans, a white tank top and light weight light blue button up shirt that went with her uniform at Chilton and navy blue flip flops that matched her two piece navy blue and aqua paisley print swim suit under her outfit. The swim suit was Madeline and Louise's doing, they said since it was a on a boat the swim suit was mandatory, they were also wearing theirs; then again they wore theirs since they got there, she's pretty sure they had packed at least seven different suits each. She went along with it because she didn't want to waste time and energy arguing. Really she could blame her mother, she was the one who bought the suit and slipped it into Rory's suitcase last minute. They got on to the boat that Rory would describe more as a yacht and not five minutes later they were moving. Louise and Madeline hooked up with the guys that invited them to the party leaving Rory and Paris to walk around checking everything out. Rory caught sight of a familiar blond on the deck. He was dressed in khaki shorts and light blue and navy striped dress shirt, his hair styled messily and his brown eyes shining as he was being his usual self flirting with some blond girl Rory didn't recognize. She looked away before she was caught staring; she didn't care anyways, really.

An hour later Rory and Paris were talking with some other girls on the boat, Rory thinks their names are Amber and Jenna, also volunteers in the area there from Massachusetts. Suddenly there was a noise outside, and a voice booming through the air as music cut out. "What's going on?" Rory asked looking around confused, the others shrugged and all headed out to the deck where they ran into more people. At some point Rory lost Paris, she walked around the deck trying to figure out where Paris was and what was going on. She finally spotted Paris on the opposite side and decided to walk around the edge to get to her more easily then walking through the crowd. She saw in the distance a boat was coming toward there's it said 'Port authority' on the side. Great, just great, of course this would happen! As she walked along the back edge she felt very unstable, there was only a short guard rail and the deck was slippery. She didn't even see it coming, someone knocked into her from her side and she went tumbling over, she squealed on instinct as she went over the edge of the boat before hitting the water hard knocking the air right out of her. She struggled to make it to the surface, her eyes hurt, her ears rang and her lungs were starting to hurt. She struggled to get out of the water but everywhere she turned was just more water. She felt things around her going darker, her body started to numb and she fears that this is it…she was going to die. Then she felt arms around her waist and a moment later she reached the surface and gasped for air.

Logan stood on the stern of the boat and cursed in his head as the port authorities ordered them in to shore. If he got caught again his father was going to murder him! He could kiss his trip this summer with Colin and Finn goodbye. He heard a squeal behind him, he hadn't heard it before but he knew that voice, he turned instantly hearing a splash and rushed to the edge and looked over seeing ripples in the water and one of her flip flops floating. He took a deep breath before diving in behind her. He went down by her shoe and it only took him a minute to find her, struggling to make it to the surface, he grabbed her and pulled her up. Sighing relieved when she took in a gasp of air.

"Easy there Ace, you ok?" he asked worried, she nodded.

"Come on," he said grabbing her shoes floating beside them and pulling her to dinghy that was anchored behind the yacht. He helped push her in then pulled himself in. Rory coughed up the water in her lungs and looked around a bit confused, a small boat, the yacht was a yard in front of her and Logan was on the boat beside her. He had pulled her out!

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly as he pulled out a switch blade from his pocket and cut the rope tying their dinghy to the yacht.

"If I get caught by the police again my father will kill me. Don't worry we'll follow them in, just a few yards back," he assured turning to the motor as the yacht turned in toward land.

"Are you crazy, you think we can dodge the cops?" She asked shocked, was he insane?

"We'll be fine, we'll go back to the hotel when things cool down ok?" he assured her.

"On this? I want to get back on the boat," She argued but it was already pulling away and there was no way she could swim after it and the police boat followed behind it, obviously not seeing them on the much smaller boat that she considered to be more like a giant raft.

"They're getting too far away," She stated as they were now several yards away.

"We'll be fine," he assured.

"I can barely see them," she argued and he stood up a bit heading to the back of the boat. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked as he pulled back the tarp that should be covering the motor and found there wasn't one.

"Crap," Logan cursed, why hadn't he looked before he cut them from the yacht? They couldn't exactly paddle all the way back to shore; they were at least a couple miles out.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked worriedly.

"No engine," He answered.

"Great, what's your plan now genius?" she challenged; how the heck did they get in this situation?

"I don't know," he answered sitting down across from her.

"What do you mean you don't know? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" She asked.

"Relax, they'll get into port, someone will notice we're missing and they'll send someone out to find us," Logan assured, Rory nodded.

"Right, you're right, Paris will make sure they find us," she stated sitting back against the side. "We just have to wait," she added mostly to herself, he nodded. "Oh I could call her!" she said grabbing her bag.

"Your cell is soaked if it's in there," he said, she smirked.

"Hah, you don't know me," she said opening her bag, it was indeed soaked however she dug into the side pocket where she kept her cell and pulled it out, it was safe and dry in a ziplock bag.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"It's my carry on and it makes it easier for security to search it and keep things organized at the same time," she said shaking the bag a little to get the water off and then carefully removed the phone. "Ha, nice and dry," she said triumphantly, the phone than beeped obnoxiously at her and declared 'no signal' on the small screen. "Great, that won't work," she said hitting end and closing it.

"Relax, someone will find us. What else do you got in there?" he asked.

"Sunblock, insect repellent, hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, miniature shampoo, conditioner and body soap, pop tarts, two bottles of water, ID, passport, some cash, camera with extra batters and memory cards and a couple books," she said with a shrug.

"Ok first why is your soap in there?" he asked.

"It wouldn't fit in my suitcase and Paris hates clutter so I just keep it packed," she answered.

"Ok makes sense, the books?" he asked.

"I don't go anywhere without a book right now I have The Awakening by Kate Chopin," she answered.

"Not shabby and the other one?" he asked.

"What?" she asked confused, other what?

"You said a couple books that implies at least two," he answered.

"The other is my journal," she answered simply.

"You keep a diary?" he asked with a smirk a bit teasing.

"No I do not keep a diary, I have a journal," she answered.

"What's the difference?" he shot back.

"The difference is I'm not twelve and I'm not writing in it all about some cute guy I saw at school. I just write random stuff, sometimes it helps to sort out whatever's going on in my head if I just write it down," she answered with a shrug, he nodded. "So what's your deal?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you drop into Chilton three weeks into senior year, now with the boat and saying your father would kill you for getting caught again. What's your deal?" she asked.

"Ah well I started going to boarding school when I was ten, along with my best friend Colin. We met our friend Finn shortly thereafter and we became inseparable. Only problem is at least one of us is always getting into some trouble and since we're so close we're all guilty by association. Of date we've been kicked out fifteen schools, so many in fact that we had to repeat our junior year and now a year older than most of our classmates. The last time we ended up putting the dean's car in the bottom of Lake Rutherford and my father had it. Told me I was moving home where he could keep an eye on me and I would stay out of trouble or I can kiss my perfect little future he has all planned out goodbye," he explained.

"And clearly the staying out of trouble thing is working so well," she returned sarcastically looking around, he chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman and you were in need of saving," he said smiling at her, she nodded.

"I am glad you jumped in after me," she returned.

"You're welcome," he said simply.

"So how'd the car end up in the lake?" she asked with a smirk and he chuckled.

"Well…" he started regaling the story, which was an _accident, _sort of.

"Is that rain?" Rory asked worriedly when she felt a couple cool drops hit her head, sure enough some storm clouds had started to form above them and as if she asked for it they opened up and started pouring, wind picked up and the waves beneath them started rocking the boat more. "Here," Logan said grabbing the tarp and Rory helped to lift it over them as they laid down inside the boat, holding the tarp over themselves.

"Well this is just perfect," Rory stated sarcastically and Logan nodded but said nothing.

Soon Rory started falling asleep, to her surprise the rocking motion of the boat, the rhythmic sound of rain pelting the sea around them along with the day of work and nearly drowning catching up with her was lulling her into sleep. She tried to keep her eyes open, stay awake, but it was of no use and she finally succumbed to it.

Logan looked down at Rory, not hearing her say anything for a while and couldn't help smiling a bit realizing she was asleep. He made sure the tarp was secure and also drifted to sleep.

-TBC.

**Shoutouts:**

**Lizard84: **Thanks for my first review! I am glad you like it!

**Guest: **Thanks for the review!

**Xshynenstarx: **Lol it definitely will be, thanks for the review!

**Hsvihl: **Thank you for the review!

**Fox24: **Thank you!

**S.T.B.R.I.M.D: **Thank you! I am glad you like my writing.

And thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed this story!

**AN2: **There is the second chapter, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
